guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Heart of the Shiverpeaks
there is a cracked wall north of level 2. talk 2 blackpowder foran explosive 2 knock it down Quest Is there a quest for this dungeon? :Yes, the primary one. Alan Firehazard ::How do you revisit this dungeon? (i.e. the lower levels) I can't seem to find the quest from either the pool or Jalis to have the explosives-dwarf standing where he should be. -- Yu 14:19, 2 September 2007 (CDT) :::You just go back through the battledepths. COLDshiver 12:50, 8 September 2007 (CDT) ::::Right, I went there today again, and it was possible to pas through the passage you have blown open. I could have sworn that it wasn't that way before one or two patches. -- Yu 18:41, 16 September 2007 (CDT) Format I put a basic level 1 up, but how is it going to work with dungeon levels? All on the same page or separated? Alan Firehazard 04:53, 2 September 2007 (CDT) Beasts There is a Decayed Dragon roughly to the east of Budger Blackpowder, it hasn't been mentioned Talos935 the ophils are frogmen sort of like heket. the tlamatini are mesmers from what ive seen and the amini are warriors. Reward on completion I got 1500 Asuran rep points for completing this dungeon... that makes no sense IMO, but is this what everyone is getting? If so it should be added to the page... 24.12.149.222 18:29, 7 September 2007 (CDT) I got an Onyx Gemstone so ill add that to page P.S.:—[[User:Merry|'Merry']] (talk | ) 07:47, 16 September 2007 (CDT) :How many times can you get the Asuran rep. Points? I've done a few of the chest runs and I think I've only gotten it once. Can anyone else confirm/disprove it? Also...would it be like that for the other dungeons, I haven't done enough exploring to know yet. Thanks 24.71.223.142 23:04, 18 September 2007 (CDT) Catacombs were not forgotten Same decor, similar looking undead. Close to ascalon. Am I being over hopeful? I loved that zone in pre-searing!--69.145.194.67 22:24, 8 September 2007 (CDT) there is a catacombs dungeon in the charr homelands... sorry dude that one IS the cata combs the entrance the charr used to invade ascalon 10 years(game) 2 years(real) ago and the same ones the ascalonians(now the refugess and vanguard) used back in the searing. magmus, second boss i just did the dungeon again and the boss i got was an ooze called "Magmus". if anyone goes there please add here what boss you got. magmus used liquid flame, heat of the savannah. once it died, ~20 small oozes spawned. after killing all of them a chest spawns. Madjura 10:53, 9 September 2007 (CDT) :Magmus is the boss of this dungeon once you have completed Heart of the Shiverpeaks. Currently, it is impossible to run the Cyndr version of this dungeon once you have completed it without the help of a person who has the Heart of the Shiverpeaks quest active.--Cyruis 11:57, 11 September 2007 (CDT) ::The picture of Cyndr is missleading. --Birchwooda Treehug 19:07, 17 September 2007 (CDT) inHM...i just hate the bloddy d..ed ooze...ive now been at magmus for 30 minutes -- killing ooze and there are more of the little foockers than when i started. this is why i quit gw for a month -- it is just no freaking fun grinding my way to completion of something, only to be totally frustrated by someones idea of 'fun'. well cyndrs dam near imposible now GREAT no sv and no keg spamming ugg 142.161.117.6 16:47, 29 September 2007 (UTC) :Oh, why don't you play properly, /sigh. Lord of all tyria 16:48, 29 September 2007 (UTC) ::It's done to filter nubs from people that think. --Vipermagi 17:01, 29 September 2007 (UTC) ::: i know how to do it properly just there goes chest running142.161.117.6 04:21, 30 September 2007 (UTC) ::::Then why did you say 'cyndrs dam near imposible now GREAT' ? Don't weasel yourself out of this hole you dug yourself --Blue.rellik 04:33, 30 September 2007 (UTC) :::::I killed him 5 mins ago. AoE and at least 3 people running barrels FT easy win. (I was mes with Pain Inverter+Radiation Field, lol)--Gigathrash 06:09, 30 September 2007 (UTC) ::::::I think Magmus is invulnerable. My fire spells, although he seems to be taking damage, had absolutely no dent on his health bar. This is a level 28 mob, but it feels like Magmus now has a ton of hit points way beyond a typical level 28. I can see the need to rectify the exploitation of doing chest runs, but at least make the boss still surmountable. I think the developers may have overdone it on this one, because there is now this part of the game that has become totally unappealing. :::::::You do realize he doesn't take damage until you drop a keg at his feet right?--[[User:Old Man Of Ascalon|'Old Man Of Ascalon']] (T/ ) 02:09, 4 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::I believe the proper word would be "blobs". ~Yikey ::::::::: I managed to beat him after getting to the end with hench/hero and being an MM so all I could do was use kegs on him, he wasnt too hard, --86.16.123.192 00:05, 22 October 2007 (UTC) magmus 10k+ health well i used to run this before the update and didnt do it for a month after so today i go for a try sure enough it takes nearly half an hour to get to the boss . so i go to kill him and use pain inverter then start the whole attack i did 1060 damage before getting killed and it barly took a 10th of his health how is anyone ment to complete this now? i had 2 nuker eles 1mes 4monks 2of which were prot 1warrior :Killed him yesterday easily. Team consisted of five blood necros (three of which were Olias, Livia, and Eve), two monks (Mhenlo & Lina) and a mesmer. We didn't even bother with the kegs, we just vampired him to death. I wasn't counting how much damage was actually done, but he went down fairly quickly -- it worked much better than I was expecting. --68.112.142.241 00:31, 16 October 2007 (UTC) ::He is talking about the blob boss that replaces Cyndr after you've done the quest, not Cyndr. The guy that used blood necros...did you by any chance do it in HM? :) Magmus bug? ok was fighting the boss monster using the build the guy above said worked cleared all the ooze out and left just magmus after half an hour in just the boss room we got his health to this > http://i33.photobucket.com/albums/d92/conski42/gw078.jpg we where doing this sort of damage and more http://i33.photobucket.com/albums/d92/conski42/gw079.jpg all that above damage made his health drop half the m and now for the bug part i had his health down to the last m and did the exact same attack except this time it took out the entire rest of his bar? i mean from 2% damage to 22% seems like quite a differce bug? http://i33.photobucket.com/albums/d92/conski42/gw080.jpg and on a side note a freaking guardian spear is not worth an hour and a halfs play T.T but a req 9 fellblade is however :p de klootviool ¬¬¬¬conski42¬¬¬¬ :Could everyone here please observe GW:SIGN and use four tides (~~~~) to sign RT | Talk 21:02, 11 December 2007 (UTC) no sorry i cant, in my many ragequiting i raged the ~ button so no more signatures from me . de klootviool Question If you complete the quest for the main story line, on completion do you get an entry in the dungeon manual or do you have to go back and do the dungeon again? P.S. Im only forwarding an idea from another talk, could the dungeons be graded on time to complete so people know what they are getting into before they start. :Yes, it goes in your dungeon guide, and grading dungeons is interesting, but that is hard to do, unlike traditional MMOs with a high level cap where you can say "this is a lvl 22-30 dungeon", GW is skill based, it's all about your group. RT | Talk 21:06, 29 January 2008 (UTC) Getting there Alright im confused, i finally decided to start playing GW:EN after my first impression wasn't so good.Anyways, I now have the Heart of shiverpeaks quest and jalis is telling me to go to heart of shiverpeaks location, however it seems to be way far from any town in GWEN and i jalis isn't asking me "are you sure you are ready" so he can take it, so i don't know how to get there.Page says first timers will get there via the quest, however i don't see how? Help please! Durga Dido 00:19, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Ugh nevermind...... I just opened my mission map and saw it in the dungeon..... Durga Dido 00:22, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Chest spawning Does a chest spawn upon killing Cyndr the Mountain Heart (during the quest Heart of the Shiverpeaks)? Because if it does then I missed it and will now be very sad. :( Imperiolism 06:24, 13 December 2008 (UTC) :After you kill Cyndr, you have to go to the hammer-pedestal thingie to complete the quest. Budger says a couple lines of dialogue after that, and then the chest appears, with the usual sound and animation. You may have mapped out immediately after the quest updated, thus missing the chest. —Dr Ishmael 06:29, 13 December 2008 (UTC) ::Oh...okay. Thanks. Imperiolism 14:48, 15 December 2008 (UTC) Hard Mode? Does anybody have any tips on how to do this dungeon in hard mode? Possibly from somebody who's already done it? GW-Susan 00:13, 24 December 2008 (UTC) :Just did it, no problems except on first level with all of the Chained Clerics, (Team got wiped there). You've gotta make sure you pull magmus' team, or they'll obliterate you. Light of deldrimor is quite useful (Gives you 2 ghosts on the last level, and 5 on the second level). Also, the wintersday summoning stones are all good, they help a bunch, and they last longer than any other summon I've seen because of ice fort. In general, basic techniques work well, pulling, hiding around corners, spreading out and that sort of stuff. Make sure you bring a mesmer or two for interrupts and you'll be fine. Slypher the executive director 21:32, 26 December 2008 (UTC) :On a second note, the wintersday things cause daze with hidden rock, which also probably contributed to killing magmus. Slypher the executive director 21:35, 26 December 2008 (UTC) Double Greens The other day while doing this dungeon in HM, I recieved two copies of Cyndr's Heart from the chest. I did it with heroes and henchies, so there was no dobt that both were asigned to me. Seems like HM dungeon chests defie the "one green of a type per person" rule.Lord Twitchiopolis 19:59, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :"When opened, the Mountain Heart Chest spawns 1 item for each player (2 in Hard Mode)" — Heart of the Shiverpeaks#Rewards :You are supposed to get two of the following. Doesn't say you can't get 2 greens.— Balistic 20:42, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :I've seen that happen during CoF runs. Entropy ( ) 23:32, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Had to kill Cyndr twice :( I H/H this dungeon (spiritway + 2 healers, interupt and illusion) and had a pretty easy time of it. When I killed Cyndr I didn't pay attention to the blue bar of us "overtaking" the area, so I stepped out of range ... and Cyndr respawned in a 2nd location, so I had to do 3 keg runs again. All for a r10 "Defensive Fuchsia Staff of Endurance" with Armor +5, +43 hp in stance and +14% dmg while enchanted. Bleh. Cyndr was pretty easy though, I never even flagged my H/H anywhere ..... Mauirixxx 00:42, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Just finished HoS HM, Took out the final boss in one shot with my h/h clumped and 6 spirits. One Pain inverter and he died on his SH...